


Armored Bear Nader

by KSalamander



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Nader is a Bear, Not so sneaky Byleth, Post-Time Skip, Racism, Secrets, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSalamander/pseuds/KSalamander
Summary: Here's your reward. It's a stuffed Nader bear! Cute, right?! This toy is incredibly popular with Almyran children these days. Feel free to show it off, but don't tell anyone where you got it from.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	1. Undercover Commerce

“Looking for help exporting goods. Individuals lacking discretion need not apply.”

Was what Byleth read on the bulletin board that Sunday morning. Well, that would be an interesting way to spend her day, even if it was mildly work related on her day off. She decided to meet the merchant first to see what sort of goods he might fancy. She looked over the notice once more and found his location to not be in the marketplace. _Odd_ , she thought.

————————

Byleth made her rounds in the monastery. If she needed to be discreet, she would do her part to maintain an air of normalcy around her. Eventually she made her way to the stables. Sylvain was nearby a man who looked like he didn’t come from Fodlan, based on the similarity of his complexion to Claude’s. Byleth mused on how best to keep his eyes off of her while she speaks to the merchant. Should she speak to him first, or second?

Her mind made up, she walked over to Sylvain. “Ailell, the Valley of Torment. Aw, man... I really do not want to go there,” he complained as he raised a palm to his face. “Why not?” “That place is crazy hot!” This was accompanied by waving fists and a stomp of the foot. “For guys like me that grew up somewhere cold? Man... It’s gonna be rough.” Calming down a bit, he added, “though, I guess that climate will keep our enemies at bay.”

“Do you think the horses will be fine?”

“Hm? Oh, well, I guess I’ll look into taking precautions for my mount. In fact, Marianne probably knows some herbs to help horses.” And Sylvain departed while muttering about cheese and smiles.

Now that most prying eyes were gone, Byleth approached the merchant. “Don't tell anyone, but... I'm actually an Almyran merchant,” he said as he pulled Byleth into a nearby deserted alley. “I'm looking to export some goods from Fódlan and sell them back in my homeland. If you help me out, I'll reward you handsomely.” Byleth’s first thoughts were of Claude’s words from the Goddess Tower just after the announcement of the merger of the Church’s army with his troops from the Alliance.

_Their prejudices are born because they don't know what lies beyond their borders. And the opposite is true too. Those outside of Fódlan don't know about this place. Ignorance breeds discrimination. Whether you look inside the bottle or outside of it... If you really look, all you find are people who you can get along with, if you only try._

Could opening trade between Fodlan and Almyra help Claude achieve his dream?

In response to the merchant, Byleth asked, “what sort of goods are you looking for?”

“Something precious. Notable. Unique. Cultural. If you find something like that I’ve got a decent reward for you.” Byleth said nothing, but put on her best quizzical face and waited for him to continue. “I’ve got some exquisite Almyran Pine Needle tea- fresher than what that other merchant can offer- a battalion of Almyran mercenaries- good ones, too, helped get me here- and a surprise.”

That is quite a bit of gold to cover those costs, not to mention the cost of import. Whatever I bring to him will have to be just as valuable. The problem was, Byleth had no idea what she owned that could suffice. Still, she told the merchant that he had a deal and asked him to wait for a week for her to find something.

————————

The next day Byleth was asked to look over the ledger with Seteth. So she went to the Audience Chamber and into the Advisory Room. She arrived before Seteth, took a seat on the couch, and passed the time looking at the odd things around her. It dawned on her that she might take one of the pictures or statues.

“Ah, there you are.” Seteth entered the room and made his way over to the ledger.

Byleth stood and together they began running numbers for supplies. Thankfully, the area surrounding Garreg Mach and the Alliance had not been as affected by the war as other places in Fodlan, so tithes, while not what they had once been, were still coming in. And with the Church of Seiros joining forces with the Leicester Alliance Seteth had begun requesting a portion of the Eastern Church’s tithes be sent to the Central Church. The Eastern Church reluctantly sent money, and Byleth wished they had a standing army like the Western and Central Church so she could call more troops.

“I’m afraid Mr. Kirsten will be disappointed, but with the funds currently available, adding more soldiers will probably reduce rations to accommodate the increase demand for food,” said Seteth after some time spent calculating.

“I’ll wait and run the numbers again once we’ve seen what Judith brings.”

“And I’ll aid you with that, Professor. More importantly, it doesn’t seem we have much money to hire mercenaries or fund militia.”

“Are there any valuables we could sell?”

“I’m not sure who would purchase them. Many were donations to the church few would purchase in times of peace.”

Byleth looked towards the paintings and thought that, just maybe, there was both truth and falsehood to that. Her eyes eventually came to rest on a statue. It depicted a dragon standing fiercely. “I may have a buyer.”

Seteth followed where Byleth’s eyes had rested. “It’s a priceless statue, the only one made by Zoltan. I doubt there is someone able to purchase it.” Byleth hardened her stare. It would be difficult to get it to the merchant, after all. Perhaps she should take a leaf out of Claude’s book and just steal the thing late in the night. But then she’d have to explain its absence. “However, I will defer to your authority on this matter.”

Byleth nodded. She waited until Seteth left the room to pick the statue up. Byleth mused on how odd it was that she, formerly a mercenary, was able to unilaterally decide the fate of such a coveted statue which belonged to no one and everyone.

The bell rang for lunch.

————————

Perhaps hauling a largish statue around the monastery was not the brightest idea. But there was little way around it. With most people heading for lunch, there would be less people to notice her. At each corner Byleth stole a glance to see who was present. She mostly wanted to avoid members of the upper ranks of the church and knights, and certainly wanted to avoid any former students.

At the stables, there were few around. Most knights were close to the Knight’s Hall. Byleth had little trouble walking by with nary a glance in her direction. The stables were even more vacant for her inconspicuous and impromptu meeting with the Almyran merchant.

“Would this do?” she said as she offered the statue.

“Well, hello! And thanks for helping me out. Here's your reward. It's a stuffed Nader bear! Cute, right?! This toy is incredibly popular with Almyran children these days. Feel free to show it off, but don't tell anyone where you got it from."

“And the mercenaries?”

“I’ll order them to meet you in the marketplace tomorrow at noon. In front of the battalion guild. Pleasure doing business with you.”

Byleth stared at the bear and tea she had received. Nader, the merchant had named him. The bear had two scars on its face; one on its right cheek and the other just missing its left eye. The bear had only one arm covered by a sleeve. In its paw an axe had been sewn into it. A sash covered its shoulder, similar to what Claude wore, along with the sash around its waist. _Perhaps I can use this to get Claude to admit where he’s from._ The tea was an added bonus.

————————

The tea table in the gazebo had been prepared by Byleth, and she set the stuffed bear next to her seat. The treats were set on the table; some her favorites, some his. Claude walked towards his chair and sat, leaning in as always.

"Mmm... It's a nice smell. I think I love this one."

“I hope you do. I managed to find a new seller with better teas.”

“You’ll have to introduce me. I would love to return the favor. Come to think of it... where did you find a battalion of Almyran mercenaries?”

“I have my secrets.” Byleth took a sip of the earthy flavored tea.

“Heh, too true, my friend. Although, I’d love if you were to share all your secrets with me.” And then came that classic Claude wink, making Byleth feel a little heat in her cheeks. Of course, the idea of keeping a secret from a man who had read her late father’s diary and was aware she previously had visions of the goddess and had actually spoken to a person no one else can see, was frankly ridiculous. And if there were one person who would be glad to hear of trade between Almyra and Fodlan it would be Claude, thought Byleth. “Don’t expect me to give up that easy. I will find out.”

Claude took a sip of his tea. When he set the cup down he looked intensely at Byleth. “I saw an Almyran by the stables the other day. He hasn’t been around since yesterday. I imagine he finished his business and went home?” Byleth shrugged. “If that’s the case, it’s a pity. Trade between the two countries would do well to ease relations.” Byleth nodded. “You didn’t have anything to do with the missing statue from the Advisory Room, did you? If not, we’ve got a thief on the loose, and they’re willing to steal from the Church...” Claude had a big grin on his face. He caught her and he knew it.

“Being the acting Archbishop has its perks.”

“Indeed it does,” Claude chuckled. He turned his attention to the stuffed bear and asked what it was.

“An armored bear stuffy.” 

Claude’s eyes made just the slightest inclination of frustration and his voice was just as much tighter as he responded, “I see. But, my friend, this bear doesn’t seem much like those from Fodlan...”

“I plan on showing everyone. I’m curious what they’ll think of it. I was told it is popular in Almyra and is in the likeness of someone named ‘Nader.’”

Claude picked the bear up and scrutinized it. He seemed half amused, and half upset. “It’s well made,” he concluded after some time.

With the conversation being less than lively, he said, "I'm afraid I've stayed too long. Thanks for the tea! Let's plan to do this again sometime."

Byleth determined she’d have to try again. She could wait.


	2. The Grinch Who Stole the Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gets to show her bear around to Hilda, Lorenz, and Ignatz. 
> 
> Also we meet “Nardel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be novelization of some in game text.

The fight in Ailell was terrible. Byleth slumped into her bed, wanting to forget the sounds and smells of people burning. But the handoff of troops was successful, and a new destination made- the Great Bridge of Myrddin and the beginning of an assault on the Empire. She changed into her sleeping garments and reached for her stuffed bear. But the spot where she kept it was vacant. She began to search her room for it. How could she lose it, when her quarters were kept neat and tidy? 

————————

It had been several days and Byleth’s stuffed bear had not turned up in her quarters, nor had she seen it around the monastery. The worst part was that she had, unfortunately, forgotten the name of the stuffy. Byleth cursed her memory, for once again she forgot a name.

Somewhere, Sothis is berating her. 

Claude had decided to hold a war council meeting in the Cathedral- was the Cardinal’s Room too dank?- and Byleth headed over. When she arrived she saw Judith, representing her troops, Claude, representing his, and Lorenz? Byleth knew she was there as representative of the Knights of Seiros, but Lorenz brought no troops.

Claude spoke first. “Preparations are complete. Now it's a game of patience. As they say, good things come to those who wait.”

Lorenz responded, “care to elaborate on this plan of yours, Claude? Can we really do this without battling my father?” Right. The Great Bridge of Myrddin was in House Gloucester territory. Byleth vaguely remembered Lorenz telling her that detail 5 years ago. That explains Lorenz’ presence.

“Pretty soon, Count Gloucester will need to gather his troops in the northern part of his territory.”

Byleth thought about the geography of the noble houses in the Alliance, with Daphnel and Riegan in the north. “Against Houses Riegan and Daphnel?” she spoke up.

Claude beamed at her. “You got it, Teach!”

“The combined forces of the Riegan and Daphnel houses will threaten the northern part of the Gloucester territory. Nardel, that retainer I mentioned, is going to draw their attention,” Judith continued. _Nardel. That name sounds familiar. That must be the name of my stuffy._

“We'll take that opportunity to make our way through Gloucester territory and launch a surprise attack on the Great Bridge of Myrddin.” Claude would opt for a scheme. But, given their rather small army, they’d have to rely on schemes.

Lorenz spoke up, “And...are you not concerned about the possibility that I may tip off my father?” He seemed, unsure of himself?

“The future of the Alliance rests on this battle. I'm certain you won't betray us.”

“Hmph. I will ensure our success.” Byleth made a mental note to check in with him later. She didn’t want to push any of her former students into fighting their own family...

“I know you will. If we win this fight, then our next goal will be to topple Enbarr, the Imperial Capital. I said before that my plan was to meddle with the Empire, but I'm going to do you one better. We are going to defeat the Empire, once and for all. But to do that, we can't afford to slip up here. Bear that in mind and prepare yourselves for the coming battle.” 

With that Lorenz and Judith left the cathedral.

Byleth approached Claude. He had been the only one she had shown the stuffy to before losing it, so he was the only one who knew what it looked like.

“How are you doing, my friend?”

Byleth’s mind wandered to her stuffy. “I lost my stuffed Nardel bear.” 

Claude looked like he jumped out of his skin. “Teach... the bear’s name was ‘Nader,’ not ‘Nardel.’” Claude placed his hands on Byleth’s shoulders and said, “It’s very important that you get those names right.” Claude stressed the last sentence.

Byleth lifted one of Claude’s arms off her shoulder. “Understood.” 

“Do you need help searching for it?” Claude looked away, as if he had something else to do. He’s been acting strange about this stuffy. 

“Yes.” At that Claude sighed and said he needed to get something from his room first.

————————

_This was not what I had in mind at all_ , Claude thought as he found his keys to his room with Byleth standing close by.

That Almyran merchant just had to give her a Nader toy. Claude did not want ‘Nardel’s’ identity uncovered because of a toy. Nor was he quite ready to explain to Byleth why he was so chummy with an Almyran general.

During the walk to the dorms Claude considered the possible ways he was going to break the news that he’d stolen the toy. He could be blunt and say why, but he was too much of a coward to do that. He could claim he was framed, but she’d see right through that. _Think, Claude, what else is there about this toy that could get you out of this predicament?_ And he remembered that this toy was part of a collection of the Almyran generals and their mounts. He could run with that.

Once the door was opened Claude walked over to where he had placed the toy. He recalled the night he snuck into Byleth’s room to steal it. He found the toy laying on the bed next to her. He hadn’t realized she liked toys like this. Equally distracting from the mission was Byleth’s sleeping form, half covered by blankets, with a thin shift on that left nothing to imagination. There was an impulse to touch her - to feel her - and to give her a soft kiss. But he held himself together and stole the toy and hoped she’d forget about it. Her memory is sometimes off, but unfortunately for him the gods of fate decided she would remember the toy’s existence but not the name.

“It’s... here, my friend.” He finally admitted while holding it out for her to take and keeping his eyes on the floor. Byleth quickly took the toy and gave it a small hug. Claude decided her being happy was infecting him, causing him to be too open. Dangerously open considering the delicate topic and her inability to remember names properly.

After the hug she lifted her head to meet Claude and said, “You took it.”

“This bear should have a wyvern to go with it. I took Nader here so I could make sure I get one the right size. Or have one made in Fodlan to fit. It’s unlikely I’ll be able to find the match.” In response to his “confession” Byleth narrowed her eyes. “But I guess I could measure it instead. This way you can go and keep it.” He added with a shrug.

“Thank you.” Was all she said as she left the room.

After she left he wondered what he’d have to do to get her to admit to helping the Almyran merchant. He’d also have to tell her how much it meant to him that she was working to ease relations between Almyra and Fodlan. _It’s ironic that I can so easily figure out a way to cross the bridge to the Empire but can’t cross the bridge that is my heritage with her._

————————

Outside of Claude’s room, Byleth contemplated that last interaction with Claude. His confession reeked of lying. It was awfully similar to something in a children’s story, written by Seteth, about a miser who hated the celebration of Garreg Mach Monastery’s founding and stole a tree from a house. If Claude did manage to get her a wyvern stuffy, she’d have to make sure she didn’t get buttered up and forget about his heritage - and now his lie.

She began her walk to her room when she saw Hilda. Now was as good a time as any to start showing off her Nader stuffy.

“Oh Professor, what brings you here?” Hilda teased. Hilda must have seen her exit Claude’s room, coming up with rumors she can spread later no doubt.

“Retrieving my Stuffed bear.”

“I didn’t realize you had spent the night there!” Byleth began counting the ways she was going to make Claude suffer for his theft.

“More like he was a thief.”

“Sure, sure. Is it a cute stuffy? Can I see it?!” Byleth handed the stuffy over. “Ewww! Who would make a grizzled old bear stuffy?”

“His name is Nader.”

“Nader? Sounds familiar. Oh! I remember! He’s the guy my brother fights all the time.”

“Your brother fights him often?”

“Oh yeah. You know those raids that House Goneril always has to repel at Fodlan’s Locket? Nader is one of the generals that leads them.” Byleth blinked in shock. She hadn’t realized her stuffy was in the likeness of someone who could be considered so dangerous in Fodlan. No wonder Claude seemed upset about the stuffy. _Maybe he has a personal history with the general._ Byleth quickly rejected the idea. There was no proof that Claude has anything to do with the Almyran military. Unless it was a situation similar to Cyril’s... “So what are you doing with this stuffy?”

“Showing it around.” Was all Byleth could offer.

“Well, don’t be too upset if people don’t like it. It is kinda gross.”

“I though you liked armored bear stuffies.”

“I prefer the ones made in Fodlan.” Byleth had never encountered such blatant xenophobia. She can’t like a stuffy made in another country because she dislikes the country? To control the budding anger Byleth sighed and looked away. “I see...”

“Sorry. You seem to like the bear. I know Holst told me to look past things like that. I’m trying. Really. But it’s not like I can change overnight or anything.” Byleth merely nodded and continued her walk.

————————

Byleth finished the services the next Sunday. Seteth had been supervising her as she kept these ministerial duties, but she still felt odd about doing them. Half the scripture was nonsense words - to her at least. She certainly fumbled her words the first few times, causing some of the less courteous parishioners to chuckle and giggle. Claude had decided it was “worthwhile” to see her hold her first service, and soon he had laughed himself out of the cathedral. Thankfully she had managed much better today, according to Seteth.

As she was exiting the cathedral, Byleth caught sight of Lorenz walking to the open area to the left of the cathedral’s entrance. She followed.

“How are you?”

“I would like to believe that I have always made my own decisions. Even so, I cannot deny that some small part of me has always been aware of my father's wishes. Now, here I am. Concealing our plan - Claude's plan - from his sight.” Lorenz spoke as if he had been in an existential crisis since the war council.

“You're not reluctant, though, are you?”

“Quite the contrary, honestly. I feel as though a fog has finally lifted from my eyes.” That was a relief to hear. “In this fight, I will finally stand upon my own two feet, independent of my father's influence.”

“You’ve grown.”

“Indeed I have, in no small part thanks to your guidance. But Professor, why are you carrying around a stuffed bear in the cathedral?” Byleth had gotten into the habit of taking the stuffy with her when she was out so she could show someone.

“It’s cute.” Was all she said in reply.

Lorenz covered his face with his hand. “If you say so. Is there a reason you are showing it to everyone?”

“It’s cute.”

Once again Lorenz covered his face with his hand, this time accompanied by a sigh. “Well, since you are so enamored with this stuffed bear, will you tell me more about it?”

“It’s name is Nader. Is that really the name of an Almyran general?”

“Nader? Nader the Undefeated? How in the Goddess’ Name did you manage to find something like that?! Never mind. Let me see the stuffed bear.” Lorenz took it and inspected it for a minute. Byleth had never seen him look at an armored bear stuffy for so long before, as he normally thought little of them, opting to pick more floral gifts when he did manage a stellar grade back in the academy.

“Thank you, Professor. Should I ever have the opportunity to fight him in combat I will recognize him now. Imagine! The glorious sight of yours truly clashing with such a general. And, should the opportunity arise, you should be there to witness my victory!”

“Wouldn’t I be the one to save you in this hypothetical situation?” Lorenz was a decent fighter, but outmatched by people with talent like Leonie and Raphael.

“You wound me as always, Professor. But I will not be deterred.” Lorenz... did a fist pump...? _Who was this new man, freed from his father, standing before me?_ “But I must be off now. Good day, Professor.”

————————

Sometime later Byleth found Ignatz painting outside of his dorm. He seemed to have set himself up to paint the new flowers outside of the rooms. Come to think of it, who is tending to these flowers?

“Ah! Professor! D-don’t sneak up on me like that!” Ignatz nearly knocked over his paints in surprise. “Anyway, please don’t mind me painting the flowers. I just… find their resilience in growing in the previously abandoned monastery a sign of hope. Like maybe the Goddess is really coming back and reviving the place.”

Byleth always had a soft spot for the earnestness of Ignatz. She sat down next to him and held up her armored bear stuffy, Nader. “I wanted to show you this.”

Ignatz took the bear. “This is an interesting bear, Professor. Where did you get it?”

“Secret. It’s from Almyra.”

“What!” Ignatz was suddenly more interested in the bear. “I’ve wondered what life is like outside of Fodlan. So this is their type of toy, huh?” Ignatz turned to meet Byleth facing forward.

“Professor, I need to know where you got this. I wonder if they have more things from Almyra.”

“You are curious?”

“Of course! Though to be honest I want to paint it more. Heheh.” Ignatz’s embarrassment caused his face to turn a shade of pink. “Cyril says the sky is so huge you can lose yourself in it. And the Traveler’s Guide in the library says it has all sorts of different landscapes.”

Byleth smiled at the thought that there was hope of peace between the countries, even after her encounter with Hilda. “I’ll let you know when the merchant is back in town.”

“Thanks, Professor!”

And Byleth walked off to continue her day. Though some part of her realized she might have just been used as an advertisement… She decided there were probably worse ways to be used.

————————

Indeed there were worse ways to be used. Claude had insisted she go with him to Derdriu with him after the battle. Byleth was always packed and ready to head out - part of growing up a mercenary. But he seemed to want her to “speak on Rhea’s behalf,” and while she was getting more comfortable with her new role in the church and army, she wasn’t sure how much she could push it. If anything she still felt a bit fake. Byleth was ushered into a reception room and there stood a rather tall, dark man. Something about him seems familiar...

“Is that you, kiddo?” Whoever he was he had a loud voice.

Claude cleared his throat. “I have returned, Nardel.” Now that name sounded familiar. Byleth thought back to Claude correcting her on her stuffed bear’s name. _Nader. Nardel. I must get them right._

“Oh, ah, Master Claude. It's you. I mistook you for one of the local children. My apologies.” And he looks a lot like the bear... scars, fashion, beard... Could Nardel actually be General Nader?

Byleth had recently been maybe getting used to living a public life and engaging in politics. And yet now she felt as if there were eggshells all around her. And that one of the people responsible for this feeling was her closest friend.

“It seems you have adjusted to your work here. Our recent strategy was successful, thanks to you.”

“I was a bit concerned when House Goneril's army intervened from the east.”

“Count Gloucester must have requested reinforcements from them.”

“Yes, and they have that young general who won some acclaim from his battles in Almyra...” Byleth considered the possibility that Holst recognized Nader. But at the moment she couldn’t come up with a plan to communicate with him that also wouldn’t draw any undue attention from Holst if he hadn’t recognized Nader. Whatever was being said was drowned by Byleth’s thoughts.

“Teach, this is Nardel, that retainer Judith was talking about.”

Byleth could not figure out what she should say here. Try to oust him? Retaliate against Claude for keeping this secret? Be polite and play along? Her silence spoke for itself. “You'll make me blush if you keep staring like that. Though I suppose people like me are something of a rarity here.”

“As you can see, he wasn't born in Fódlan. Still, trust me when I say he is highly capable,” spoke Claude as he turned to face Byleth better. She determined to pester him about his secrets far more than her previous attempts.

“True. In fact, my capability is my only redeeming quality. I hope you'll continue to look after Master Claude, Professor.”

And with that Byleth and Claude continued on their way to her guest room.

————————

Claude was alone with Byleth in the hallway. She stopped, giving Claude a moment’s confusion. “You can tell me his name. I know.” She sounded… hurt?

“So you know…” It was as he feared - the toy gave his ploy away. He was still scared about what else she might have guessed. About him. He had always needed to hide his place of birth, and revealing it - even to his friend - was terrifying. “It’s not safe to talk about this here. When we get back to Garreg Mach I think we both have things to say to each other.”

When she took his hand to let him continue guiding her to the guest room Claude felt her give it a little squeeze. She trusted him. He’d have to trust her, too.

But before they opened up about these secrets, he’d have to get Nader to help him get a wyvern toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter increase is to accommodate the outer routes. 3 planned for VW, 2 for BE, and 2 for BL.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe the King of Grappling lost to a stuffed bear...” Byleth wasn’t sure if he was speaking to her or to himself.
> 
> “If it makes you feel better, it’s a stuffy of an Almyran general.”

After returning to Garreg Mach Monastery, Claude told Byleth he’d take care of his wyvern and wished her a good night. But once he had his wyvern stabled he didn’t feel like sleeping and made his way over to the 3rd floor of the monastery to stargaze.

He wasn’t that surprised when Byleth found him there.

He told her about his parents. His dreams. How he wanted to make a peaceful world with her. By the time he was almost finished speaking his heart he had closed the distance to where she stood. Her head craned up to look him in the eye.

“I hope that you always walk in step with me,” he said as he put his hands on her arms. In response she nodded. “And thank you. For helping that merchant start up business here. It means a lot for my dreams.”

“It wasn’t much.”

“It was. I thought at first you’d only be able to help me with Fodlan’s problems, but that merchant? He’ll start breaking down barriers on both sides. And, by the way, did you really sell him the statue?”

She nodded. “More like traded. He still hides that he’s Almyran.”

“Best if it stays that way for some time. We’ll work together on this from now on. No secrets, you understand?”

She nodded to that, too. “But what about ‘Nardel’?” He had almost forgotten about that, and hoped she would too.

“He is Nader. But you can’t tell anyone.” Byleth looked... worried?

“I wanted to show everyone the bear.”

“Don’t worry about it. He won’t be joining us for missions, so I doubt anyone will make the connection. I hope. Anyway I should try to at least rest.” He pulled her in for a quick hug before heading to his room. On the way to his room he thought about how comfortable she felt against him.

————————

Byleth was making her rounds in the monastery when she found Leonie.Byleth wasn’t sure if Leonie even liked stuffies, though she wondered what Leonie would think when she found out that Jeralt kept a couple, and frequently gave them to her as gifts. Leonie greeted her and then asked to grab lunch before training. At the dining hall they met Raphael, as usual, considering the menu intensely.

Byleth ordered the Fishermen’s Bounty for all three of them. Well, 2 plates for Raphael. As they sat down Byleth had to place her stuffy on the table so she could sit without discomfort.

“What’s that, Professor?” At least, that’s what Byleth assumed Raphael said as his mouth was stuffed and the words were mumbled.

“A bear that looks like an Almyran general.

“I didn’t realize you were the type to keep such things.” At least Leonie spoke without food in her mouth.

“Jeralt had a couple. He gave them to me sometimes.”

Leonie looked shocked. Then a bit angry...? “He never gave me any stuffed bears! Can I see it?” As she looked at it she didn’t appear impressed or uninterested. “Is this one like Jeralt kept?”

Byleth had to think on that one. Jeralt usually got the bears with lances for himself, and swords for her. “He preferred lance bears.” Was what she settled on saying.

“Huh, that makes sense. Maybe I should find a bear. You know, one that looks like Jeralt.” Byleth considered mentioning that Hilda could help with that, but Raphael jumped into the conversation between his plates of fish.

“Can I see?” Leonie handed it to him. “My sis likes these things. This one’s not as cute as some of the others. My little sis likes the girl bears with dresses.” He handed the bear back to Leonie.

“Hey! Girls can like these things too!” Leonie was quite defensive. “In fact, I think the bears with weapons are cuter.”

“Really! That’s a lot better than bears in dresses. Next time I get my little sis a present I’ll get her an armored bear.”

“When this war is over, let’s look together. One for your sister, and one for me.”

“Thanks, Leonie. And let me buy the bear for you since you’re helping.” At that, Leonie blushed.

“T-that’s alright. I mean, I’m looking forward to it, Raphael.” Her composure regained, she handed Nader back to Byleth. “Did you say this bear was Almyran? How’d you get something like that?”

“A new merchant in town has imported goods.”

“Almyran wares, too?” Byleth nodded. “Maybe he has some archery supplies, then. I’ve seen the bows and arrows that Almyran mercenary group has and they look useful.”  So she did realize where they were from.

————————

Later in the day Byleth was walking through the marketplace on her way to the blacksmith. But she stopped when she noticed Lysithea hovering excitedly over a stall. Byleth altered her course to peer over Lysithea’s shoulder.

It was a full stall of stuffed animals. Byleth decided to look and see if there even was such a thing as a wyvern stuffy. Or if anyone had made one in the likeness of the Blade Breaker.

“I’ll purchase those two.” Lysithea pointed to two white owls. The purchase complete, Lysithea turned to leave the stall, but bumped into Byleth. “Ah! Professor, say something next time,” she said raising a fist and looking like she was about to set Byleth on fire. “What brings you here?”

“I could ask you the same.”

“I had stuffed owls in my room back during the school year. But they went missing when Garreg Mach fell. So, as I forgot the ones I bought at home, I found new ones. I sleep better when I have these watching over me.”

“Cute.”

“It’s not childish, either. Plenty of adults sleep with stuffies.” Lysithea managed to sound like she was both adamant and trying to convince herself of it. “Now, don’t dodge my question again. Why are you here?” She finished by crossing her arms.

“I’m looking for a wyvern stuffy.” It wasn’t like Byleth could admit to stalking Lysithea. “To match this.” And Byleth handed Nader to Lysithea.

“He’s... not the cutest stuffed toy. I, for one, would not consider any stuffed toy with imperfections like scars ‘cute.’ And the axe is sewn at the incorrect angle for wielding one. His ‘armor’ can barely be called that. If he’s got scars, it’s likely because of lack of armor. The colors are bland and don’t accentuate any of the bears features. Overall I’d give this stuffy a 47% cute rating.”

Byleth could do nothing but stare, take back the stuffy, and head over to the blacksmith.

————————

The battle at Gronder field had somehow become the worst battle so far. And Lysithea’s story of what those mages had done to her... Byleth decided she’d need a drink to process everything. And since she didn’t want to be seen indulging in drinking she headed to the bar in the Abyss. Bad drink it may be, it was a safe place to drink. Well, if you didn’t count all the rouges hovering around.

She spotted Balthus gambling and drinking at a far corner. He’d make decent company, and wouldn’t blab about her excursion. She drank for a bit while watching Balthus lose all his money. Balthus’s opponents finished leeching him of his money and left the table.

“You’re bad luck, pal.”

The bartender came over and began to ask Balthus for payment. Which he didn’t have since he just lost all his money. An argument ensued. Byleth had learned from her time with Jeralt that the best thing she could do is sit and watch. And punch anyone once the fight broke out.

Balthus threw the first punch. And since she was his superior in the army she had to stop him.

He kept his guard up well. Her first few punches testing his defenses. His were equally exploratory. Byleth lost ground. She got a blow on his chest. He got a good hit on her right shoulder. She tumbled a little. Nader the bear stuffy fell from where he had been tied to her belt.

Balthus’s foot landed on the stuffy and he slipped. Byleth dashed behind him. She grabbed his arms and folded them behind him. He was secured.

“Ok, pal, you got me.” Byleth began to usher him out of the bar.

Another patron picked up Nader and handed it to Byleth, who managed to grip it between her elbows and rib cage. Byleth shoved Balthus all the way to the boy’s dormitory in Abyss. There she released him and gave him the sternest look she could muster, crossing her arms for greater effect.

“I can’t believe the King of Grappling lost to a stuffed bear...” Byleth wasn’t sure if he was speaking to her or to himself.

“If it makes you feel better, it’s a stuffy of an Almyran general.”

“That helps... a little. No! No King of Grappling should ever lose to a stuffed bear.” Balthus grabbed the stuffy and threw it against the wall.

“I’ll go to tell the bartender you’ll pay him back with interest.” Byelth left the room after collecting her stuffy.

“Real bad luck, pal.” Balthus collapsed onto his bed.

————————

The next morning Byleth woke up with a headache. She drank some water, took a bath, and that helped relieve her head a little. She checked the calendar to organize her day. Today was the day Claude would arrive from Derdriu. After breakfast she left for the front gate so she could greet him.

But just outside of the dining hall, looking into the pond, was Marianne. She turned as Byleth neared the pond, and began to approach her former professor. “Hello, Professor. I heard you have been showing a stuffed bear around.” She paused and looked to be gathering her courage. “I would like to see it.”

Byleth looked down at the stuffy, thinking on how she had managed to have it for so long and somehow not show all of the Golden Deer. She freed the stuffy from its tie and held it out for Marianne. Marianne’s eyes lit up and she smiled as she looked at the Nader stuffy.

“He’d be scary if he wasn’t a bear, I imagine.”

“So you like it?”

Marianne nodded and said, “Yes. It’s just something about any armored bear stuffy that makes me like them. And his clothing reminds me of Claude a little bit.”

“Maybe he gets his fashion ideas from stuffed animals.”

“Heheh.” Marianne cast her head down and to the side as she continued, “ Then next time you should show him a bear with Fodlan clothing. My father and other nobles notice. He’d probably get better deals if he wore more traditional clothing.”

“I’ll let him know. Though I doubt he cares what others think.”

“That’s true.”

————————

It had been a few days after Ft. Merceus blew up that the combined army arrived back to Garreg Mach.  Nardel’s identity was revealed. And Claude was commanding the Almyran army alongside him. _Maybe he is involved with the Almyran military, but how?_ Byleth considered the possibility he was royalty, but that seemed bizarre given his mannerisms.

She meandered through the monastery as she muddled through these thoughts. She eventually found herself drawn to the Goddess Tower.  _ Maybe I’ll get some Sothis inspired revelation.  _ At the very least she was guaranteed solitude.

Or should have been, at any rate. She had a few minutes of peace that was broken by someone grabbing - hugging - her from behind, with what might have been a wyvern stuffy near her face. Judging from the smell of wyvern coming from the man, the assailant had to be Claude. And sure enough, his head nudged against hers in that way that was becoming familiar.

“Found you.” He turned his head to give a peck on her cheek. “And I brought you something.” The wyvern was shoved even further into her face.

As Byleth grasped the stuffy Claude released his hug and gave her a smidgen of space. The wyvern was brown, and decorated with the Almyran emblem and colors. On its saddle was an inscription Byleth couldn’t read, and an emblem she didn’t recognize.

“It’s the match for the Nader toy you have. Nader himself helped track that down, and brought it with him along with his reinforcements.”

“How did you -“

His mouth stopped the next words from being spoken. When he stopped for air, he said, “Let’s not waste this peaceful moment with politics. But I will tell you one day.” And Byleth let herself be carried along by whatever wind it was that Claude embodied. 

————————

When Byleth made her way to her room later that night she placed the Nader wyvern stuffy next to the Nader stuffy on her bed. When she climbed in the bed she noticed a particular stink. The kind that comes only from being near wyverns.

It was coming from the wyvern stuffy. Byleth took it off the bed and placed it on the desk. If it was going to stink up the room, she decided it could do it as far away from her as possible. Though, considering Claude often smelled similarly, she realized she’ll have to learn to live with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Black Eagles.


	4. Prepare to die, NaderBear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth starts to show his Armored Bear Nader off to the BESF.

Byleth began his rounds of the monastery, boots clacking satisfactorily over the brickwork. He passed by the stables and saw a strange figure standing by a pile of wood. The stranger claimed he was Almyran and asked for something of value, and if he got it he’d hand over some odds and ends and a battalion of mercenaries.Byleth didn’t care much for the odds and ends - whatever they were -but the mercenaries sounded useful. At least, perhaps they’d cheer up a certain Empress.

Said Empress was waiting in the advisory room for him. He was unsure of how this was going to go considering their last interaction had her yelling at him to leave her room.  I really do hope the additional forces will cheer her up.

“If the Alliance falls, then the Kingdom will... There's no time to waste. If we hesitate, we risk losing the initiative. I do think we should let the troops rest, though... We must maintain morale, Professor. And let's make sure this matter stays between us. If it gets out, I'll struggle to forgive even you.”

“What matter?” Byleth tried to respect her wishes for him to forget about it. 

“Hmm... It seems you don't comprehend the consequences of angering the emperor.” Byleth really put himself in the doghouse now.

Resigning himself to the doghouse, he walked over to a dragon statue that looked well made. He thought it would be valuable enough for the merchant and hefted it off the table and began to walk out the room.

“And just where are you going with that?”

“Getting a new battalion.”

“Oh? It’s a hideous statue anyway. It’s not like the Church of Seiros will be requiring it any longer anyway.”

Byleth lugged the rather large statue across monastery grounds. His emotionless stare quenched any questioning glances that came his way. And so the exchange was made with the merchant.

“It's a stuffed Nader bear! Cute, right?! This toy is incredibly popular with Almyran children these days. Feel free to show it off, but don't tell anyone where you got it from."

Byleth nodded and walked off with his acquisitions. Two helpings of Almyran Pine Needle tea ( Linhardt will appreciate this ), a battalion of leftover Almyran mercenaries ( Guess some didn’t retreat from Derdriu ), and... a stuffed bear...?  Nader, he named it. The general we fought in Derdriu?  At the very least it would make a decent trophy.

————————

Not wanting to have any time go to waste, Byleth sought out Linhardt for tea. The bear was placed on the table. Linhardt showed up predictably late, yawning.

“What shall we talk about, Professor?”

“The bear.”

“It is a strange one. I don’t remember seeing one like it before, but it’s not as if I pay attention to armored bear stuffies.”

“It’s a bear of Nader.”

“Who?”

“The general who led the Almyrans at Derdriu.” Byleth held back his derisive comment he considered aiming at his once brilliant student who now took to ignoring notable figures on the battlefield.

“He was there? Well, I heard that Nader is forming a large invasion force just east of Fodlan’s Locket. I hope we don’t have to fight him. It would be a pain to head out so far just to come back.”

What? Was this what Claude had been trying to say before Edelgard killed him? Byleth thought on how ferociously the Almyrans had fought, and how he and Edelgard had to team up to force a retreat from Nader.  Coward  was what she had called him once he fled. Byleth finally sipped his tea now that it had cooled enough to not scold his tongue. 

“Mmm, this tea is my favorite scent. So relaxing as to be downright sleep-inducing...” Linhardt looked for a place to rest his head and decided on the bear. It wasn’t long before Linhardt had managed to fall asleep during tea time. Again. Byleth calculated its would take roughly 30 minutes for this nap to end before he could retrieve the bear. 

————————

Caspar was in the training grounds as usual. Byleth decided he could use some gauntlet practice. Caspar was eager to spar. Eventually the exercise made Byleth hot and sweaty, so he removed his outer cloak and his shirt. Caspar walked over to the bench to do the same, his eyes noticing the bear that Byleth had placed amongst his clothes. 

“Hey, uhhh what is that for? Some kind of good luck charm? If it is, where do I get one? Since when did those things get axes?”

Byleth winced ever so slightly at the barrage of questions hurled at him. “It’s Nader the Undefeated as a bear.”

“Oooooh him. He was tough.”

“You want to fight him again?”

“Of course! I didn’t get to do much since I was busy fighting the other wyvern riders.”

“He’s invading from Fodlan’s Locket.”

“Great! That means I’ve got another shot at fighting him! Wahooo! I am ready for another round. This time I want to use axes, Professor.”

And so another round began, this time in preparation for a second bout with Nader the “Undefeated.”

————————

Dorothea had asked Byleth to have dinner with her. In preparation for that, Byleth cleaned up his sweaty self before heading to the dining hall. She had arrived early, with the table set and Vegetable Pasta Salad for the two of them. 

“So glad you could come, Professor,” she said with a wry wink. “And I hear you’ve got a stuffed bear. Tell me, who’s it for? You can admit it’s for Edelgard.”

She is always prying into my love life.  Byleth wanted a topic change and he commented on the food.

“Oh, don’t be like that. I know you two had a little lover’s spat, but really, these things work themselves out. Besides, you know she loves armored bear stuffies.” More winking.

“Even one that she faced on the battlefield?”

“She fought an armored bear stuffy? You’ve lost me.”

“It’s a stuffed Nader bear. Nader the Undefeated.”

“I can’t imagine how you managed to get something like that, but I’m sure she’ll like it nonetheless.” Dorothea asked to see the bear and looked it over. “It is well made and soft. I can’t say the axe is cute. I’ve never seen the appeal for children’s toys to depict violence.”

Byleth shrugged his shoulders and ordered a second helping from the servant who walked by. 

“We face him again. Trouble at the border.”

“So soon? Won’t we ever get a break from all the fighting?” Dorothea dabbed at her mouth with the apron. “You know what? This conversation is making me lose my appetite. Sorry, Professor, I think I’ve got some things to look after.”

This left Byleth all alone with his Nader bear for company as he finished his plate. When he was done he returned the plate to the kitchen staff. A full year of being a professor was not enough to make him accustomed to having servants handle his dishes for him after twenty years of growing up without them. The plates returned, he made his way out the southern door to catch a glimpse of the pond and greenhouse before retiring to his dorm. Standing a bit outside her dorm was Petra, looking uneasy. Byleth approached her with as quizzical a look he could muster.

“The Kingdom always is cold. I have hatred for the cold. Brigid is not cold. We have no Cold Spirit. Does the goddess of Fódlan give protection from the cold? I am wishing I knew how to ask her...”

Byleth wished he could ask Sothis as well. “We’ll find a good coat for you.”

“I would be thanking that. I see the bear on your hip. Does it grant protection in the cold?”

“Would be odd for an Almyran toy to give protection from the cold. Heat maybe.”

“You are having a toy from Almyra? I am not having understanding.”

“It’s a trophy. It’s a bear of Nader the “Undefeated” whom we fought in Derdriu.”

“Oh! It is like when I am taking skins from the animals I hunt. I understand now.”

“Do you like armored bears?”

“Brigid is not making soft toys. My toys were carved from wood. But maybe I try sleeping with one some day.” 

The sun was low in the sky and shadows covered the monastery near the dorms. It was getting too dark to see much anymore. Petra said goodnight to Byleth and went inside her dorm. Byleth had nothing left to do so he turned in as well, although his walk was a bit longer. 

He placed the Nader stuffy on his bed, remembering the hand-me-down bears Jeralt had once given him as birthday presents long ago. He never had many, and several were lost after moving camp. His favorite was an odd one that had a lance he liked to imagine was Jeralt despite the incorrect hair color. After not having a bear stuffy for so long, giving this one to Edelgard would be tough. But the things he did for love often were.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on including the other characters/routes eventually. Byleth will show it off.


End file.
